Bait at the Fish
by Sticky-Apple-In-Nantucket
Summary: Sam and Dean haven't been involved for a long time,well,not in the biblical sense. But that doesn't mean they aren't eager to do it. I wrote this when I was in some serious need of Wincest fellatio. PWP- porn without plot


_wow,okay,so,this was wrote like maybe a month ago and I'm just now posting it._

_well,enjoy some Winchester BJ's_

* * *

It always happens some way or another . A misplaced word,a wrong infliction or look . They don't always know how each other's minds work . And that's why they know how predict it so well.

They stop off the road,near the most deserted spot,then fumbling and climbing into the back seat,with eachothers shakey hands . No matter how many time they do things like this,it never ceases to dull the enticing temptation of sin that resides in thier actions . The hazy,unclear surroundings,with the impala's windows fogging up.

Tonight isn't very different.

Sam and Dean and discussing possible leads,the backgrounds of the people involved,and Dean slips a hint of one of the nights a few days ago . Which could easily trigger either of them to partake in it again with very little hesitation . It was an honest blunder,something along the lines of " Yeah,well maybe I would have worked better of I wasn't as sore as I was!"

"You're complaining like you didn't enjoy what happened to cause that!And since when did you start to pin your performance on a stupid thing like that?" a smirk on Dean's favor , "Which performance now?I forget."

Sam get's the click of the lightbulb,catching and idea in his mits.

"Well,do I have to remind you?"

"You might just to help me out on that one , Sammy."

And it starts.

The car finds a spot,away from peoples view . The frenzy begins,with mouths meshing together . Pushing and sliding,trying to explore each heat . The fight for dominance is ever ongoing,turns into a battle of the tongue with sliding and rolling across . Eyes open staring at the opposites,as if always saying "It's okay,we can keep going."  
They finally make it to the back seat with a few bumps,and sliding on the slippery leather seats.

Dean hover's over Sam,placing his hands against his brothers chest. He then he shivers . His brothers . And secures his legs on either side of Sam's waist,and still occupy's his fight with hot kissed against Sam.  
The other man on the other hand , grips the tiny hair's of Dean's head, not giving in a morsel of slack on his side . But does start to move towards his neck,licking and nipping at the exposed skin . He nuzzles it slightly and moves even farther to the half-there collar bone, doing more to make the older winchester squirm.  
The gruff hands on Sam's chest start to rub against it,applying subtle pressures all the way till he get's to The tight wound belt hanging to his brothers hips . Sam's give a light moan of aprroval, Dean let's those pearly whites show in satisfaction before he grounds out "Hey,Sam,why don't you," Dean begins as he let's his eyes fall to the younger man below him who looked about just as hungry for this as he did ; and as always it made something inside him turn and flop . Nontheless he plants one last kiss on his lips before finishing, "Why don't you let me suck you off tonight ,huh?"

Sam pupils blow wide,and nods so fast they both swear it could have popped off . Dean chuckles dryly a bit before telling him to get in a comfortable position for the both of them.

* * *

Now Sam sat upright,(pants and boxers removed during the admist of him being pushed into his place)with Dean squished between the seat and an face full of dick . Well,that's what he wanted in the first place though . Sam just tried not to look a little embarrassed at the whole fact of what was going to happen,and the fact that he was already hard like a freaking teenager . It wasn't his first time with this mind you,but can you blame the guy for being nervous before the act.

Especially when Dean is the one doing the job here.

Steeling himself for the job ( Sam was ... _well endowed-_built if you will ),this will definitely cause a jaw ache later. Nonetheless eager to continue,Dean gripped the shaft with three fingers an dipped his head to lap at slit till he could taste the salty bitter aftertaste. He tilted his position so his tongue could dart out and move between the fore-skin around the head of the cock. He could feel things even better he thought with his tongue,so he memorized the light weight against the muscle,and the formations the the to keep up the same rhythm with his fingers pumping the parts he had not yet got to.

Above him,Sam was watching his brother move his mouth on his cock with a flush face. He crooked his fingers in his brothers hair,not able to knot in the short locks.

Dean finds that with a clear mind you can do just about anything,and you'll be able to regret it, or bask in the rewards later. Which brings us back to matter of him dragging the wet hot tongue from base to tip of Sam,when reaching the tip he would swirl it around the head and back down again, which was earning him brownie points on prolonging the whole thing. It was of one of those small acts of kindness they would each give to each other. And they would have a warmth spread in their chest when they know that they both knew what the other would need not just want.

It's one of those times the elder Winchester gratefully accepted the helpful tricks he's learned from just being a man-whore on the road. He decided to finally just give to Sam and take the head in his mouth and suck hard. The tightening of the fist around his roots were very encouraging for him to go down further while his tongue slides against it. A stream of curses and blasphemes spilled from the poor man above, doing his best to try and relax as to not just thrust in further.

Dean planted wet kisses on the tip and base,licking the slit once more before deep-throating it. He shimmied his head up off only to move and do the same thing again. "Aww,s-shit,Dean-" Sam inhaled sharply and flet the burn in his lungs as the process was continued. Dean moaned for theatrics,channeling the inner-porn-star that could have been;his cheeks hallowed with harsh suction. The vibrations from his throat radiated against the large,throbbing, dick in his mouth, and Dean wondered how long his brother will be lasting tonight.

Lifting of again Dean tried to catch his breath , making his shoulders hunch over a bit more ; he dug his finger tips into Sam's thighs to keep his leverage. Sam whimpered almost pathetically as he was deprived from the warmth previously enclosing him.

Dean smirked and breathed in hot pants over the still hard cock in front of him."Hey Sammy," Dean began,his voice ragged,gravely like his throat was raw."Are you gonna make me swallow or are you going for money-shots?" Dean inquired, giving a look to his younger brothers hazed over Sam could even think of an answer,Dean pushed out his tongue to push against to bundle of nerves behind the head of the gave kittenish licks upon it.

Sam tightened his hand ,as he felt himself be overcome by a mind shattering orgasm.

Dean felt very accomplished then.


End file.
